Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der dritten Staffel, Das Maria-Duell und wird von den Mädchen der William McKinley High School gesungen. Brittany leitet den Song ein, um Stimmen für die Wahl des Schülersprechers zu ergattern, vor allem die der Mädchen. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass es Zeit wird, dass endlich ein Mädchen diesen Posten übernimmt, da die Jahre davor, immer Jungs gewonnen haben. Währen der Performance durch die Schule, schließen sich ihr immer mehr Mädchen an und auch die Lehrerinnen, wie Emma, Shannon und Sue, tanzen mit. Das Original stammt von Beyoncé aus ihrem vierten Album "4" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Girl! (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) ya! Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Girl! (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) ya! Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Girl! (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) ya! Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Girl! (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girl!) Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany und WMH-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us, no, they won't Brittany (Santana): Boy, don't even try to touch this (Touch this) Boy, this beat is crazy (Crazy) This is how they made me (Made me) Houston, Texas (mit Santana: Baby) Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: Boy, I'm just playing, come here, baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me My persuasion (Santana: Oooo) can build a nation (Santana: Oooo) Endless power, (Santana: Oooo) our love (WMHS-Mädchen: Love-ove-ove!) we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! ) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (WMHS-Mädchen: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I (mit WMHS-Mädchen: cut my cheque) Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: This goes out to all the women getting it in, You on your grind To other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children (Santana: Ahhhh!) Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Santana: Play me) Don't come here baby (Santana: Baby) Hope you still like me (Santana: Like me) Brittany mit WMHS-Mädchen: If you pay me! My persuasion (Santana: Oooo) can build a nation (Santana: Oooo) Endless power, (Santana: Oooo) our love (WMHS-Mädchen: Love-ove-ove!) we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS-Mädchen: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) (Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls!) Who run the world? (Brittany: Girls!) WMHS-Mädchen: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Brittany und WMHS-Mädchen: Girls! Trivia *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Hintergrundsänger, in dem Fall Santana, ihre Zeilen selbst singen. *Während sich die Mädchen in der Turnhalle hinlegen, sind die New Directions-Mädchen, die an der Performance teilnehmen, die einzigen, die stehen. Fehler *Während der Performance steht Kurt bei den Spinden neben Rachel. Daraufhin schwenkt die Kamera zurück zu Brittany und Kurt steht mit Santana auf einmal inmitten des Flurs. Anschließend folgt ein Close-Up auf Brittany und wenn es wieder zurückgeht, steht Kurt wieder neben Rachel. *Man sieht einen Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug im Hintergrund davongehen, aber während der Performance ist derselbe Mann an einem Spind in der Schule zu sehen. Gleich darauf ist er nirgends mehr zu sehen. *Während der Tanzszene in der Turnhalle, schließen sich Quinn, Santana und Tina an. In einer Szene jedoch, als die Kamera die Mädchen von hinten zeigt und dann von außen um die Gruppe fährt, mit dem Hauptmerk auf Brittany, Quinn und Santana, ist Tina verschwunden. In der darauffolgenden Szene, einer Frontansicht, ist Tina wieder an derselben Stelle zu sehen, an der sie zuvor hätte sein sollen. *Gegen Ende des Songs, als die Mädchen ihren Part singen sollten, tun sie es nicht. Ihr Gesang ist zwar zu hören, aber keins der Mädchen, inklusive Brittany, bewegen ihre Lippen. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Run The World (Girls) from Asian F|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce